El Retrato
by JenSchiffer
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un simple dibujo podría cambiar nuestras vidas de tal manera?... Hoy puedo asegurar con total seguridad… que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Idea tomada de un secreto publicado en la página "Escribelo", regalo del día de las madres para Shaoran28... Entren y lean :D


Casi una semana después pero aquí está su regalo Shaoran28… FELIZ 15 DE AGOSTO, ¡DÍA DE LAS MADRES EN COSTA RICA! Espero que le guste mucho :D me quebré la cabeza pensando que darle y boom me llegó la idea… Usagi ayudó con la edición así que es un regalo de ambas.

Y si alguna alma se aventuró a leer :3 gracias espero que lo disfruten igualmente. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi autoría, si así lo fueran Naruto hubiera terminado MUUUY diferente… 

* * *

**El retrato**

Soy estudiante de arte, todos los días de mi vida han sido iguales desde que tengo memoria, de la casa a la universidad y de la universidad a la casa, sin cambios, aburrida. Siempre era la mismo, despertar, desayunar, alistarme, salir de casa, caminar hacia la parada del autobús, esperar… sin cambios. Hasta que un día algo diferente pasó, fue un cambio inesperado, realmente sorpresivo.

Ese día empezó como cualquier otro con mi rutina de siempre, decidí dejar mi largo cabello negro suelto hoy y vestir un suéter de lana tejido rosa claro, unos jeans y unas botas cafés, tomé mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la parada del autobús, llevaba la cuenta en mi cabeza de todas las cosas que debía hacer hoy para no olvidar nada: pagar las cuentas, comprar los materiales necesarios para la clase de arte, entregar los trabajos de hoy… En el camino siempre me distraigo viendo los árboles de cerezo que hay a mi alrededor y junto con el cielo azul que resplandece por encima de las nubes blancas como el algodón, normalmente ya para cuando despierto de ese estupor me encuentro sola en la parada, sólo que hoy no estaba yo sola.

Esperando el autobús, sentado en la banqueta se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba una camisa blanca y sudadera roja, unos jeans negros con unos zapatos del mismo color, estaba con la cabeza gacha viendo hacia el piso y estaba apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Opté por sentarme un poco alejada de él, nunca lo había visto esperando el autobús por aquí, tal vez es nuevo en el vecindario, lo observé detenidamente cuando alzó su cabeza, la piel blanquecina de su rostro tenía un ligero rosa en sus mejillas producto del frío del ambiente, sus ojos eran un poco rasgados e intensos como el color del ónix. Una parte de su cabello lacio cae hasta la altura de su barbilla, la parte de atrás la tiene en punta con cierta suavidad y brillo. Me quedé embelesada observando su belleza, sus ojos eran tan oscuros y profundos que me intrigaban y no podía sacármelos de la cabeza.

A partir de aquel encuentro, los días continuaron pasando y seguimos encontrándonos en la parada del autobús, mi rutina aburrida empezó a cambiar de a poco, seguía sentándome alejada de él mientras esperábamos el transporte, observándolo, analizándolo de a poco, buscando alguna explicación del por qué esa mirada me llamaba tanto la atención, porque parecía que con un solo vistazo podría leer tú alma entera sin reparos… Por más que lo intentaba sacar de mi memoria más profunda se colaba en ella, dejé de pelear contra mis propios pensamientos y decidí dibujarlo. Todos los días lo dibujaba a escondidas, empezó con sólo un boceto de su mirada, esbozaba una línea por aquí y otra por allá fingiendo matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos el autobús o que hacía algún deber de la universidad, mis ratos libres los dedicaba a garabatear sus penetrantes y misteriosos ojos, muchas veces durante las clases perdía la concentración y me encontré ya no sólo pensando en su mirada sino en las facciones de su cara y seguidamente de todo él, su forma de sentarse a esperar, la forma en la que acomodaba su cabello desesperado cuando el autobús no pasaba a la hora correcta, incluso la forma en la que humedece sus labios cuando va a exhalar un suspiro, todo él llamaba mi entera atención, seguía cada movimiento que hacía con mi mirada y movía mi lápiz conjuntamente, muchas veces me quedaba ida viéndolo, admirando su belleza, hasta que un día debí quitar mi mirada rápidamente cuando él se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio, sonrojada a más no poder lo único que hice fue mostrar una suave sonrisa en mi rostro y seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, una suave risa como la de un ángel, brotó de sus hermosos labios y yo quedé hipnotizada con ella, esperé que me mirara mal y que me riñera, no es de muy buena educación mirar fijamente a las personas y menos dibujarlas a escondidas sin su permiso, pero él sólo rio de nuevo y abordó el autobús que acababa de llegar.

Una semana pasó desde que él se dio cuenta - aun así seguía posando mi mirada en él cada vez que podía y por supuesto el me agarraba _in fraganti_ la mayoría de estas- me senté en la parada a esperar el autobús, me parecía extraño que el chico misterioso no hubiera llegado aún, un poco desanimada y un tanto preocupada de que él no llegara más por el pequeño "acoso" sufrido, saqué una hoja y un lápiz y empecé a garabatear a memoria sus rasgos, conforme avanzaba en mi dibujo la sola idea de que él estuviera molesto conmigo me aterraba, era algo tonto puesto que no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna pero aun así ese pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza. El autobús se acercaba así que guardé mis cosas, sentí un cálido aliento en mi nuca e inmediatamente me paralicé, una dulce voz susurró en mis oídos _"un dibujo de tu rostro sería mucho más hermoso"._

Lentamente giré mi rostro hasta encontrarme con el de él, una sonrisa ladina surcaba su rostro, un sonrojo intenso se posaba en el mío, quedé sin palabras, totalmente atónica, de nuevo esa risa celestial brotó de sus labios, el autobús finalmente llegó y él chico se dirigió hacia el para abordarlo, medio atontada por la impresión me puse de pie torpemente y abordé el transporte tras de él, decidí sentarme lo más alejada de él que pude, moría de la vergüenza y en ese momento sólo quería que la tierra me tragara junto con mis dibujos.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué a la parada, él me esperaba con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y me hizo una pequeña seña para que me acercara, temerosamente lo hice, no sabía que esperar, pero él extendió su brazo y me entregó una hoja _"te lo dije: un dibujo de tu rostro sería mucho más hermoso"_ , dirigí mi vista hacia el papel que me había entregado, un dibujo echo a lápiz y carboncillo de mi rostro estaba plasmado en el… El chico al que dibujaba siempre alegrando mi día también dibujaba y había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo todo este tiempo. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, debía ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño donde el ángel dueño de estos había prestado atención a cada singular detalle de mi rostro captando todo en un dibujo con tanto esmero como yo lo hacía con él, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

Escuché que se dirigía a mí, tan sumergida en mi mente estaba que tuve que preguntar de nuevo que es lo que había dicho _"mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"_ repitió _,_ me tomó un segundo procesar que era lo que estaba preguntando, mi mente volaba de un lado a otro intentando captar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, me tomó otro segundo recomponerme y responder aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro _"mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, un placer conocerlo"_ , el chico que ahora sé, se llama Sasuke cogió mi mano derecha y suavemente posó un dulce beso en ella _"el placer es todo mío"_ dijo con su melodiosa voz, mi corazón martilleaba contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que por un segundo creí que Sasuke podía escucharlo con claridad… Desde ese día mi vida cambió para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Limpiando mi habitación encontré mi viejo cuaderno de dibujo, en él se encontraban todos los dibujos y bocetos que había hecho de Sasuke, sonreí con nostalgia recordando los momentos en los que a escondidas dibujaba su perfil, sus gestos y lo que había captado mi entera atención desde un principio: sus ojos tan oscuros que me intrigaban. En ese tiempo realmente debí verme como toda una acosadora, mirando sin disimulo a una persona y por si fuera poco fantaseando con ella y dibujando su anatomía -o al menos lo que podía admirar de ella- me reí de mi misma ¿qué habrá pensado de mí Sasuke en ese momento? Seguí sumergida en mis pensamientos añorando esa época cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura _"Oh ¿con que aquí era dónde los escondiste todo este tiempo? Nunca me los enseñaste todos"_ dijo una voz proveniente de mis espaldas, suspiré relajándome entre sus brazos _"No los escondí, sólo los alejé de tu vista"_ dije volteándome para encarar a la persona que sonreía socarronamente detrás de mí _"¿estás lista? Ya vamos un poco tarde…"_ me preguntó jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, mi corazón aún martillea con fuerza como el día en el que Sasuke me entregó ese retrato y la sonrisa en mi rostro se niega a irse también _"claro vámonos, hoy es un día especial después de todo, no podemos llegar tarde".  
_ Después de ese día que Sasuke me dio el dibujo, hablamos varias veces más cuando nos encontrábamos en la parada del autobús o incluso concertábamos citas para llegar a conocernos mejor, congeniamos instantáneamente parecía mágico la conexión tan intensa que había entre nosotros, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con él pero ser amigos no era suficiente, el mes pasó y decidimos dar el siguiente paso y empezar un noviazgo… ¿Quién diría que un simple dibujo podría cambiar nuestras vidas de esta manera? Hoy, un años después de formalizar nuestra relación, caminado a su lado, con su mano firme contra la mía, puedo asegurar con total seguridad… que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. 

* * *

Eso sería :D espero que les haya gustado


End file.
